


Fluff from The Wolf and The Rabbit

by Kira_the_Cat



Series: The Wolf and The Rabbit AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Omega Jackson, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Derek, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Peter, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had been having writers block at the time of originally writing The Wolf and The Rabbit which resulted in this being added after chapter nine. Decided to split this from the actual story so as not to take too much from the plot here instead of putting it in story like I did there. </p><p>These take place in the three months after Stiles was rescued and before Deucalion's first appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff from The Wolf and The Rabbit

**Fluffy insert one: Bath Time**

**_Stiles'POV_ **

Well the day had started off normally. Derek and I were making out until Jackson decided he had to be the center of attention and drag Derek to the old house for an impromptu training session to prove a point to Isaac and Boyd. Needless to say it ended up with Derek and I covered in mud and omega blood. Why me you ask? Because I had to pry Derek off Jackson. Not easy to do need I mind you. Thankfully though, since I'm Derek's mate, that gives me a bit more authority in the pack as far as the betas and Jackson go. One look and a stern warning from me had Jackson backing off and Derek storming off. It was a good thing we took my Jeep. There was no way either of us were getting in his beloved Camaro all dirty.

Which brings us to this point in time. Since my dad was cool with my dating Derek, I tended to stay at his loft a lot. Since we were both filthy I headed upstairs to run us a bath with lots of bubbles.

"I'm not taking a bath Stiles." he said gruffly. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being such a man. You need to relax and you know it." I said. "And what better way than in a bath with me?" Usually I could use seduction to get what I wanted from Derek. Specifically if it involved one of three things; my ears, my tail, or no clothes. Lucky for him, I was offering all three.

"I don't take baths." He said. "Especially not bubble baths."

"Derek you're getting in the tub one way or another."

"No. I'm. Not." I sighed. Time to pull out the secret weapon. I stripped all the way down and puffed out my tail a little before heading downstairs in nothing but my birthday suit.

"Derek." He turned around, ready to once again tell me he wasn't taking a bath but stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping.

**_Derek's POV_ **

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I think I died and went straight to Heaven. Stiles, Stiles, was standing stark naked in the middle of my loft with the sexiest pout on his face. I felt my self immediately go hard as he walked over.

"Derek, won't you pwitty pwease take a bubble bath with me?" He asked in that cute little voice he often used when he wanted something. Clearly my wolf was ready to go along with it because I reached around and squeezed his mud caked tail as he started unbuttoning my jeans as we walked. I couldn't think straight as we headed into the bathroom, clothes making a path behind us as he walked me over to the tub. Usually I would never be caught dead sitting in a bubble bath what with my uncle being a perpetual Slenderman and my betas like to show up unannounced. But right now I didn't care as I lifted Stiles up and sat down in the tub.

I situated him in my lap and kissed him a bit, nibbling on his bottom lip. He pulled away and giggled a bit.

"What?" I asked, kissing his jaw.

"You're taking a bubble bath~" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Only because it's you Stiles." I said. "If it was anyone else they wouldn't get me anywhere near this tub."

"Aw, you love me that much?"

"Yes I do." He smiled and kissed me.

"Good." We spent the next hour getting clean, sorta dirty, and clean again before going out for dinner.

**Fluffy insert two: Stiles and His Tail**

**_Derek's POV_ **

I seriously don't know what it was about that specific tail. Sure I'd seen plenty of tails before. Multicolored, fox, wolf, cat, dog. However, none of them turned me on more than this one. That and the tail's owner. Currently Stiles was laying across my lap playing video games and humming along to some music. I was trying to read but my eyes kept wandering from the page to the silky looking bob of fur adorning Stiles' perfectly round ass. I loved his tail. It was soft and very sensitive to touch. It twitched when he was happy and drooped a bit when he was sad.

After a bath the fur would turn a rich, dark brown and when it was dry it was the color of chestnuts. The underside of it was a snowy white that just added to the complete cuteness of it. I hadn't even realized my hand was traveling up Stiles' thigh until he moaned a little.

"Feeling frisky Sourwolf?" He teased, his tail puffing up a bit. "I'm willing to help you so you'll stop poking me in the belly." I blushed a bit. Clearly I was not on top of my game today. It was Stiles and his damn tail. Which gave me an idea.

"I wanna play with your tail." I said. He smirked a bit.

"You always play with my tail."

"Not like that Usagi. I just want to play with your tail." He shrugged.

"Alright. But you owe me later." he said.

**_Stiles' POV_ **

I don't know why Derek was so fixated on my tail. It wasn't any different than anyone else's. But then again this was Derek Hale we're talking about. He's the literal definition of weird. Technically that's me but you get the point. Now I wasn't complaining about his kink with my tail but I wish he would let me in to his head when he got ideas involving it. Last time we did something with my tail, I had cotton candy stuck in it for three days.

Right now I was sitting in Derek's lap, facing the wall. His hands settled on my hips and I figured this would be straight forward like usual. Until he grabbed and squeezed my tail. I arched in shock and pleasure, not expecting him to go directly for it. I moaned as he squeezed and stroked it like he was trying to memorize every bit of it.

"Naaa...Derek..." I couldn't help it. My tail was the third most sensitive part of my body. Thankfully no one ever thought to grab it in a fight or I would be in big trouble. But Derek. Oh the Sourwolf was obsessed with my tail and loved to grab it whenever he could. Especially if we were out in public or around the pack.

It would take all of my willpower not to turn into a puddle of goo around the pack but as soon as they were gone I would be at Derek's mercy. Like now. I was a moaning mess as Derek touched and stroked and squeezed my tail like it was a stress ball. Then he hit the spot. His finger slid right under the base of my tail and pressed, causing me to completely come undone and see stars.

**_Derek's POV_ **

My eyes widened a bit in shock. Never have I ever seen Stiles cum so fast or from just his tail alone. I smirked as he laid face down on the bed, panting.

"Well you look like you enjoyed that." I teased. He nodded, blushing bright red. "Think you can go another round?"

**Fluffy insert three: This Isn't Halloween**

**_Derek's POV_ **

Sometimes I really wondered what went on in that bunny eared topped head of his. It's the middle of July and Stiles wants to throw a Halloween party. I knew I shouldn't have let him watch The Nightmare Before Christmas three times in one day. This Is Halloween has been stuck in his head all week. I probably shouldn't have let him play Kingdom Hearts II for five hours straight either. That only made it worse. Right now, we were in the party store in their year-round aisle picking up spooky themed decor to litter all over my old house. It was the only place in town Stiles deemed scary enough.

"Are you finished yet Usagi?" I asked, using the nickname I had grown fond of calling him by. He placed another pack of Jack o' Lantern cups in the cart and grabbed some streamers.

"I just need to find a costume and we can go." He said skipping down the aisle. I sighed and followed with the cart. It's a good thing I borrowed money from Jackson. Recently I discovered that my little bunny had a fondness for crossdressing. Not that I was complaining. He certainly had a feminine figure and could really rock a skirt and halter top. So I wasn't too surprised when he managed to find the anime themed costumes and picked up a Kagome one and tossed it in the cart.

"Are you sure you want to wear that to the party?" I asked. "Aren't you worried someone might question you?"

"Der, it's a party. No one's gonna care if I show up as Kagome." He said. "Here. I found an Inuyasha one in your size." I arched a brow.

"Shouldn't Jackson go as the stubborn half demon?"

"Why so you can go as Sesshomaru and beat the crap out of him more than you already do?"

"No, so I can go as Koga and beat the crap out of him with two arms instead of one." He rolled his eyes.

"Not up for debate Sourwolf."

**_Stiles' POV_ **

Derek was finishing getting dressed in the bathroom. We had gotten him a wig and temporarily dyed his ears white as well as his tail. He wasn't all too happy about the gold contacts either. After I finished adjusting my skirt and top, we hopped in his Camaro and headed over to the house where we left Peter and Isaac in charge of decorating. I'll admit, I was a little nervous about crossdressing in front of the others since right now Derek, Scott, and Isaac, who had unfortunately walked in on me one day while I was changing in the loft, were the only ones who knew.

When we pulled up to the house I could hear music coming from inside and could see the others had already gotten here. I took a deep breath and headed inside. Jackson had invited Danny as well who was now in on the whole werewolf thing after having put two and two together himself. He was dressed as Kratos from God of War. Isaac was dressed as an over-sized Pikachu while Scott was Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Allison was in a Wonder Woman outfit while Lydia was dressed as a Disney princess, not like that surprised me at all. Erica and Boyd were dressed as Shaundi and Pierce from Saint's Row 2 and Jackson was dressed as a zombie oddly enough. Everyone was having a good time although I couldn't help but notice that Peter didn't look the slightest bit dressed up.

"So...what are you supposed to be?" I asked. He smirked at me, his eyes glowing bright blue the whole time.

"I'm Robin Thicke." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you can't tell me I don't look good like this." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the refreshments table where Lydia and Allison were chatting. Well here went nothing.

"Hey girls." I said nervously.

"Stiles? Oh my god you look so cute!" Lydia squealed as she hugged me.

"Wow Stiles you look amazing." Allison said. "Bold choice of costume. And great party."

"Thanks."

"Stilinski? Is that you in that skirt?" I heard from behind me. Great. Who ordered the brat?

"Yeah Jackson it's me."

"Well this is a new low even for you." He snickered. "Skirts and bras are good looks for you. Definitely good for the pack bitch." I heard a growl and before I could even storm off in embarrassment here came my hanyou alpha to save the day.

"First of all Whittemore, get this through your thick head;" He growled. "Stiles is my mate. Not the 'pack bitch' and if he wants to dress like that, _at a party mind you_ , then he can and you have no say in it unless you want an Iron Reaver Soul Stealer straight to the fucking face." My hero. Jackson scoffed but walked off without another word.

"Thanks Derek." I said.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

"Getting too deep into character aren't we?"

"Shut up." I smiled and hugged him before going off to mingle and enjoy the rest of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Costume explanation:   
> Danny's costume was because I watched the coverage from ComicCon and well yeah. I was running out of ideas for Isaac so I just made him the cutest Pokemon in my head, a Pikachu. Scott litterally looks like Vanitas (all he has to do is leave his eyes gold and spike his hair. It's creepy) and Lydia's a princess. Need I say more? Jackson could have gone as a Ninja Turtle but I think he's had enough of the lizards and reptiles no? Peter...he looks like Robin Thicke okay? I'm certain I'm not the only one who's noticed it. I was also on an old school anime kick hence the Inuyasha costumes and I was playing Saint's Row 2 at the time. Peter also has another nickname: Red Velvet for the grown and sexy. Expect to see that appear sometime in the near future.


End file.
